


Gentle As Lilacs

by milesabovepeter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Gen, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: A spin off of my fic Sweet As Honey! A Lila/Alix love story!





	Gentle As Lilacs

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! I'll be writing this little by little!

  
Lila had always known she was meant for greatness. She was told that by her parents, by her teachers, by her peers ever since she was a child. And while she was good a great many things, for her, growing up it was a matter of finding something that she excelled above. At the tender age of 7 she discovered that it came in how she could spin her words. Now many would find that a fault being able to tell a fib so easily and masterfully like the best con-men of old.

Lila had always seen it as an opportunity.

She had eventually wised up to how much trouble she could get herself and bring upon others. A certain short French girl with night blue hair taught her that. And as such, turned that talent into something more productive. Lila found that she was very good at acting--so good in fact that at 17 she started as Juliet in major production for two years. Lila had done well to get her name out there and picked up a few other gigs.

 _'But the show can't go on all the time,'_ She thought to herself, sighing as she pulled her hair out of a ponytail. Stepping out, Lila took a few deep breaths of the cool air. She patted at the orange and white polka dots on her uniform's flowing dress, grateful that the themed little place had a cute attire. For a Ma  & Pop shop they had been very accommodating, the owners going so far to come to a few of her shows!

She was humming to herself as she locked the door for the night. Her regular customers tipped her well tonight, much to her delight. She could finally get that new dress she wanted for future auditions! She hadn't counted it all, it was in her purse just waiting to run through her fingers at home and she couldn't wait.

Lila didn't even make it two steps down the street when someone roughly bumped into her. She felt a yank and a tug as she fell to the ground. Disoriented, she realized that her purse had been stolen, but she was shaking too much to yell to the thief. Strong arms lifted her up of the ground as a green hooded figure helped her up. The streetlight above was busted so she couldn't get a good look at person before they bolted off. Lila thought she had seen a flash of pink hair?

An eternity seemed to pass as the footsteps faded in the distance. There was a crash Lila couldn't identify, a cry of pain and then....nothing. Then the footsteps, heavy and tough compared to hers, returned as her bag. Well more so it was thrown at her like a ball and she was expected to catch it. But years of gymnastics as a hobby made her reaction pretty good.

"T-thank you!" Lila tried to call out but her voice was shaky. Besides her savior was already gone. Sirens could be heard in the nearby distance and when they pulled up the found her standing not to far from an unconscious and bound thief.

The rest of the night was a blur really--talking to the officers about happened, contacting Marinette (who she had down as her emergency contact), and making sure she got home safely. Lila was so exhausted that she dumped her tips in her jar and almost fell into her bed. She was glad that she hadn't worn any make-up that day and that she had more than one uniform to wear.


End file.
